


Прерванная дружба

by Sagonna



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [25]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Canonical Character Death, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Dramedy, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna
Summary: Томи Подвисельник убежден, что преданнейшего друга, чем он, еще не видел Фаэрун. Только все ли готовы с ним согласиться? (И должна ли элитная сорочка паучьего шелка стоить двести тысяч золотых?)
Relationships: Tomi Undergallows & Female Hero of Neverwinter
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Прерванная дружба

Зайди речь о ком-нибудь другом, Рэндиз Рыжеперая может сказать, что знакома с ним шапочно, но к Томи Подвисельнику такое определение не подходит категорически. Все существа Фаэруна для него злейшие друзья или закадычные враги, и еще неизвестно, чья участь хуже. Томи влезает в жизнь, душу и карманы в своей кожаной курточке и нечищенных ботинках, располагается со всеми удобствами и не желает уходить.

Так что, столкнувшись с ним в чумном Невервинтере, Рэндиз ничуть не удивляется. Как не удивляется и тому, что Томи, деликатно приобняв чуть пониже талии, увлекает ее в «Торговлю клинками», ни на секунду не прекращая болтать.

Своих четырех футов против ее полных шести он ничуть не смущается: подобно всем калишитам, Томи ценит экзотику на грани извращения и предпочитает женщин чужих рас — человеческих, эльфийских, даже орчих, если уж такие под руку подворачиваются. Рэндиз втихую подозревает, что попадись ему драконица в истинной форме, он и на ней испробует то, что принимает за свое мужское обаяние. Может быть, даже успешно.

Они заказывают по пинте темного уотердипского, потом еще и еще — и вот уже Рэндиз ловит себя на мысли, что идея Томи объединить силы и поделить трофеи в соотношении шестьдесят пять к тридцати пяти (в пользу самого щедрого из полуросликов, конечно же) начинает ей нравиться.

Наклонившись к ней через стол, он продолжает говорить, задорно поблескивая глазами:

— В общем, сестренка, все у нас будет оки-доки! Я — лучший в своем деле, ты — подаешь определенные надежды...

— Эй, я до вчерашнего дня тоже не коз пасла!

— ...и твои достижения более чем впечатляющи. То есть — мы сработаемся. По рукам?

Рэндиз откидывается на спинку стула.

— Я думала, ты захочешь присоединиться к своим друзьям. Они ведь были тебе друзья, да? Ты ведь божился, что те ребята из Сильвермуна...

— Хойяя! Та легенда уже закончена, и теперь самое время создать новую!

— Томи, тебе не кажется, что ты...

— ...с потрясающей легкостью отказываешься от боевых товарищей и прочее ля-ля-ля. А ты мне что, не товарищ? Томи Подвисельник может отличить наливное яблочко от печеной картофелины, а хорошего чело... аасимара — от гвоздя в ботинке. Ну давай, сестренка, соглашайся! Можно подумать, я тебя замуж зову!

Против воли Рэндиз смеется, продолжая раскачиваться на стуле.

— Если ты меня позовешь с тобой жизнь разделить, я и то меньше испугаюсь. Но делить с тобой деньги... Семьдесят на тридцать — в мою пользу, конечно!

— Шестьдесят на сорок — в мою!

— Пятьдесят пять на сорок пять!

— Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, и по рукам!

— Э, сестренка, ну ток ради тебя, вот по-живому свой карман режу, аж пищит! Но в команде мы будем непобедимы. Рейнджеры и хомяки начинают и выигрывают!

— Что, прости?

— Эээ, извини, забылся.

— А теперь я пойду спать... Нет, не обязательно петь мне колыбельную... Да-да, твое дело предложить... Копыта Асмодея!

Качающийся стул уходит из-под нее, и Рэндиз оказывается на полу, глядя в бесконечно высокий потолок. Это даже не больно — она как будто в облачках плывет. Кажется, последняя пинта была божественной, но все-таки лишней. Потом между Рэндиз и потолком неожиданно вклинивается всклокоченная голова Томи.

— Да, колыбельной тут не обойдешься, — печально произносит он, и Рэндиз чувствует, что ее куда-то волокут.

Просыпается она в постели — без сапогов, но все еще полностью одетая, со сбереженной честью и даже (хотя это самое удивительное) — кошельком. Рядом кто-то посвистывает носом, и Рэндиз, повернувшись, видит Томи. Подложив под щеку сложенные ладони, он мирно спит, похожий на огромное кремовое пирожное в расшитой кружевами ночной рубахе.

Похоже, у Рэндиз вырывается какой-то странный звук, потому что Томи бормочет, не открывая глаз:

— Блюй в таз. С твоей стороны кровати.

— Я уже трезва как стеклышко, — она откидывается на подушку. — От одного твоего вида. Это что, наша первая брачная ночь, раз ты так принарядился?

Томи зевает и чешет волосатую грудь в вырезе рубахи.

— Да ну тебя! Что, по-твоему, должен носить будущий зять бывшего визиря паши Калимшана? Я еще и сеточку для волос себе заведу, с жемчужинками, и туфли атласные... Надо себя к хорошему заранее приучать!

— Ну-ка, ну-ка! — заинтригованная, Рэндиз придвигается поближе. — Что это за важный господин в моей постели и что он сделал со стариной Томи Подвисельником?  
Томи любовно разглаживает уже немного залоснившиеся кружева.

— А что тут непонятного? Я женюсь! Когда-нибудь. Девочка из хорошей семьи, красотка, с приданым, и самое главное — круглая сирота. Как раз перестанет обижаться на это, когда я в Калимшан вернусь.

— Погоди, ты что, убил ее родителей?..

— Типун тебе на язык! Только отца! То есть вообще не я, а так, случайно вышло. Но, знаешь, наделало немного шуму, а девушки не любят, когда перед свадьбой все внимание не на них. Да и я сам подумал: «Томи, это такой важный шаг! Перед тем как все богатства голубки Саиды перейдут тебе в руки, надо потренироваться ими пользоваться!»

— И вот эта рубаха...

— Но-но-но, не рубаха! Элитная ночная сорочка паучьего шелка с кружевами ножной работы аватары Ллос из бутика мадам Дра`Конны из Уотердипа, стоимостью двести тысяч золотых! Первый шаг на пути в сладкую жизнь... и последний типа дар моего дружбана Сэмми.

— Типа дар?

— Ага. Я так и сказал: «Сэмми, если ты не украдешь для меня эту сорочку, я, конечно, не обижусь, но мировая справедливость — самая капризная девица из всех, поэтому если вдруг твои приметы окажутся у уотердипской стражи, я тут ни при чем!»

— Ты шантажом заставил друга украсть для себя какую-то руба... прости, элитную сорочку?

— Мы с Сэмми лепшие кореша, понимаешь? Значит, должны быть в огонь и воду друг за друга! И если я разузнал, что у мадам Дра`Конны имя не просто идиотское, а намекает кое на что, это значит, что идти за сорочкой надо Сэмми. Он ведь тоже должен вкладываться в дружбу, а то почему все я да я?

— Ну да. В самом деле. Что ж, это было мило с его стороны, — сделать такой подарок...

— Э! Да если бы на этого косорукого идиота можно было положиться! Я ему нормальным языком сказал, что ловушки для бутика ставил сам Аран Линвейл, глава Теневых Воров Амна, так что повнимательнее надо быть, а Сэмми взял да попался! Да еще начал звать меня на всю улицу: «Томи! Подвисельник! Помоги!» Ну не козел, а?

— Но ты же помог? Сам же говоришь, в дружбу должны вкладываться двое...

— Помог? Да я всю работу за него сделал: пока он там орал в огненной клетке, сам прокрался к манекену и сдернул сорочку! Вот молодец друг Сэмми, вот братан-полурослик, на которого полагайся, как на себя! — Томи фыркает, скорее печально, чем гневно. — Но, знаешь, все равно столько лет дружбы за окошко не выплеснешь, как помои. Я, на самом деле, давно Сэмми простил. И пусть, по чесноку, я сам себе подарок сделал, приятно думать, что хоть что-то мне от кореша моего осталось... не считая его магического кольца... и кинжалов... и наследства его мамочки...

— Так Сэмми не пережил налета на бутик?

— Ну, может, и пережил, но я что, проверять это должен? Мадам Дра`Конна, знаешь ли, очень быстро явилась по тревоге, а у нее каждый клык как свод законов, и каждая статья в нем — расстрельная! Лучше буду жить... со светлой... памятью... о Сэмми...

Последние слова Томи произносит неразборчиво, сладко зевает и вновь подсовывает ладони под щеку. Прежде чем Рэндиз успевает что-то сказать, он уже спит, и нежная улыбка бродит по румяному щекастому лицу: должно быть, ему снится свадьба с дочкой визиря и Сэмми — гордый друг жениха, и все счастливы.

После победы над великим древним злом судьба (и уголовный кодекс Невервинтера) вновь надолго разводят Рэндиз и Томи. Не так уж часто она думает о нем все эти годы, пока жизнь носит ее по Берегу Мечей, но улыбается всякий раз, когда слышит про Падшего Героя Невервинтера — похитителя трубки Эльминстера и столового серебра тайных лордов Уотердипа, которого сотни охотников за головами по всему Фаэруну поклялись из Подвисельника превратить в Висельника, — и покупает по случаю то атласные ночные туфли, то сеточку для волос с жемчужинами. Насколько ей известно, Томи все еще холост и по-прежнему держится подальше от Калимшана, но к хорошему ведь надо приучать себя заранее?

Это приятно — в один день наконец получить от него весточку, криво накарябанную на клочке бумаги: «Адалжышь денек а? Всихда рад встрече са старой падругой как ни в сибя обрадовался када услышал чо ты сдесь. Шду снитирпением на пастаялом дваре „Карова и варона“. Деньги очинь нужны».

Рэндиз подъезжает к постоялому двору уже заполночь. Над головой светит полная луна, летняя ночь тепла и тиха, — ровно до тех пор, пока тишину не разрывает отчаянный визг. Наружу выбегает перепуганная девица и что-то лепечет про вино, кровь, чудовище наверху. Вместе с другими смельчаками Рэндиз поднимается в комнату, откуда слышится бормотание и безумный смех. То, что она видит внутри, запоминается ей навсегда.

Луна светит прямо на постель, где лежит Томи Подвисельник, — или то, что осталось после него. Рядом на корточках сидит другой полурослик и, хихикая, снова и снова втыкает нож в тело жертвы; счастливая улыбка не сходит с лица, когда-то изуродованного струей драконьего пламени.

Элитная сорочка паучьего шелка — последний дар дружбы — в лунном свете кажется черной от крови.


End file.
